The GDA
The Galactical Defense Army (often referred to Galactical Defense Amallgomation) is a union of 9 systems, 10 planets and 2 colonies in the Hydrogen belt and primarily situated in the anti-electron efficiency ring. Unlike other human unions, the GDA is a tightly controlled territorial organization defined by a border of jurisdictional reach. Member Systems The GDA has 9 systems. Four of which are situated in the Sirsian Gulf. These make up the gGDA Initiate Corpsalactic south of the GDA and are composed from east to west the Myramar System, the Tiberia System, the Century/San Sisco parasite System and the Agathon System. Of particular note, the union's government is stationed on Century and the center of the union's military leadership is based on Myramar. The second belt of systems in the galactic north are comprised from east to west the Kaleid System, the Marathon System, the Radeon System and the Formalhaut system with Radeon being the center of the union's manufacturing capability and the primary builder of ships having more drive yards than any other system combined. In the Galactic north is the Myra System that houses the system's primary ark containing genetic copies of crops and species from all member systems. Further north and to the east in one circumstance in the galactic plane are the GDA's two colonies, being the main suppliers of anti-electron hydrogen fuel necessary for low yield fusion reactions. These are the colonies of Raptor's Coner and Walther's Reach. These colonies do not have a proper seat planet to govern their respective system, instead they are mostly space borne colonies. 'History' The GDA was founded by the communist league in 6056 in the city of Kreus on Century. The league planned a major coup d'etat to take over the world league of nations who were overseeing Century being flooded by overpopulation, plagued by wars, diseases, pollution and terrorism. In order to achieved this goal, they gathered the strongest army of mercenaries and sacked military personnel that numbered at 1 million total enlisted. This army was named the GDA, however at the time the G stood for global. Following the overthrow of the league of nations, the communist league established a world government that oversaw the puppeteering of the federal governments of local countries and established quotas that had to be met regarding curbing the greed that capitalism had inflicted on the planet.| First Dynasty Second Dynasty Third Dynasty Fourth Dynasty Fifth Dynasty Sixth Dynasty Seventh Dynasty Eighth Dynasty Government The GDA is a populist socialist republic, governed mostly by a single ruling party. Most systems in the GDA once experienced democracy at one point in their history, however, capitalist urges were to blame for the near calapse of humanity immediately before it's ascent into the stars. It is notable to mention that the citizens of the GDA voted to keep the socialist party in power, despite it's obvious restrictions. The general thinking is that a close tribunal of military leaders guides the government and humanities quest for survival in space, and occasionally makes crucial decisions. This comes after the near callapse of the GDA in the fourth dynasty after a popular vote moved fleets blockading Formalhaut from The Morge and The Khan to deal with the Rygans in the galactic west prompted The Second Felion Campaign and a large war versus the Ketrynical powers. Military The military wing of the human Galactical Defense Almalgamation is governed by the GDA Military Leadership Initiative who are based on Myramar. They are mostly staffed by Admirals and Field Marshall's among a fleury of other military staff and civilian consuls. They have close ties to the socialist party and have a guaranteed hand in the GDA's governance, often giving quotas to the party for recruitment and manufacturing. The GDA Military Leadership Initiative also has a hand in the GDA Strategic Command, offering their leadership skills and consul in the event of an extended compaign, often spurring military leadership at the civilian level in attempts to gear systems for war. The Strategic Command is responsible for planning and coordinating military operations and do not have many proper military units under their banner save for the GDA's Black Eagles, charged with executing delicate operations directly from Strategic Command. GDA Orbital Command is primarily responsible for the protection of planet's and systems, controlling ground defenses and being responsible for planetary recruitment. Initially, the planetary defense forces were staffed with un-powered soldiers and retired GDA military equipment in the form of vehicles and attack crafts, however, after the 3rd dynasty, the switch was made to the GDA Legionaire Armor Mk.II and the foundation of the Initiate's Corps. In execution, all planetary initiate's would receive full training that would eventually prepare them for the GDA Land Command as Legionaires, however, the option to join GDA Fleet Command was available to Initiates and to a limited extend, GDA Land Command as well. They also have control over planetary aviation, training squadrons of pilots that would eventually be tasked to defend systems or join the fleet. GDA Fleet Command is the admiralty that governs the union's fleets. Under their command, they have control over naval aviation (primarily launched and tasked with the fleet), Initiate's and to a limited extend, Legionaires and Centurions. The infantry component of GDA Fleet Command act as marines, tasked with defending their own vessles and assaulting opposing ones. Rarely do they engage enemy forces on the ground, however, many initiates from Fleet Command eventually join the Legionaires or the Centurions. GDA Land Command is tasked with assaulting enemy ground installation and defend planets on the surface. They are primarily staffed by Legionaires and Centurions and have control over ground support materiel in the form of vehicles and artillery. In the event of a nomadic ground campaign, Land Command has the ability to deploy long range supply routes and depots to keep mobility from bogging down. As well, army engineers are deployed in Land Command to keep battlefield capability highly flexible in any circumstances. Category:Governments Category:Factions